


Revenir

by eyes_like_burnt_toast



Category: The Addams Family (1991), The Addams Family - Lippa/Brickman & Elice
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon - Musical, F/M, Reunions, Sexual Content, Wednesday needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_like_burnt_toast/pseuds/eyes_like_burnt_toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>revenir  <br/>    vi  <br/>   [personne]    (en un lieu)   to come back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenir

The man on top of her was sweaty and panting.   
Disgusting.  
But it put money in her pocket and food in her skeletal body so what does it matter. They can fuck her until the world ends as long as she is payed. She doesn't mind the fucking, it means nothing. But she doesn't allow intimacy. Intimacy is a reminder of him. The only man to love her for more than her body, the only man to pleasure her instead of just getting himself off.  
That is why when the putrid slum began leaving sloppy kisses on her neck, she snapped. Kneeing him in the groan she pushed him off of her.   
"You know the rules, go finish yourself." She growls, rolling off the dirty bed.  
"Stuck up bitch." The man replied almost desperately.   
She paid no mind to him as she found her worn pair of black jeans and tugged them up to her hipbones. Her boots lay discarded on the floor beside the man's trousers. As she pulled the worn boots on she also fished for his wallet, taking her fair share. She pulled the loose t shirt over her head before giving a short wave to the groaning, miserable lump still lying on the bed. And then she is gone.  
This is her territory, she knows the streets well and can get away quickly in case of an "unsatisfied" customer.   
She remembers gazing at the concrete jungle from her bedroom window as a child. And now she lived here. When she left home she'd planned on going farther, seeing the world. But for some reason she couldn't leave the only place she's ever known. And of course, her family.  
Even if she hasn't spoken to them or seen them in the 4 years since she'd vanished, she still held a strong love for them. A love unlike the passion she shared with him. But he didn't love her. This was all his fault.   
Damn Beineke. She could be at home now, listening to Pugsley snore and the faint moans of her parents. But no, she lived in a run down apartment paid for by dirty money. All because he wasn't "crazy" enough to take the risk and start a life with her. She quickly shoved the memory from her mind. She didn't need that emotional baggage at the moment. His disappearance had been what had drove her away from her family. She had lied to them, that in itself was breaking the Addams family's moral. Not to mention how she in herself had changed. No, she was not normal, but she enjoyed skirting along the edge of normality and sometimes rejoicing in it. Her parents could hardly look at her, and as for Pugsley he acted as though she was scum. Lurch had been her only companion for those dreadful months she remained at home. He was the one she felt guilt for leaving. She left a note on her neatly-made bed before vanishing into the night. A part of her hoped he had kept it.   
Looking up from her intense stare at the pavement she made eye contact with two men approaching her.   
"Hey pretty girl" the man on the left said, he had more scars than her uncle fester.  
The other simply grinned a blackened smile.   
"I'm done for the night boys." She growled at the two, speeding up her pace.   
"That's just too bad" the men grabbed her arms leading her into a grimy alleyway.  
She fought and kicked with all of her strength, but her efforts were useless. She was weak. Her last true meal being over a month ago, she weighed less than the average middle schooler. The two men chuckled at her wild movements before pinning her back to the wall. Rough hands yanked at her loose fitting jeans. The growl she attempted ended up emerging as a helpless whimper. The man's hot breathe tinged her skin.   
"Sweet girl, we'll take care of you tonight."  
Her breathing was ragged with fear. She controlled her body, not these beasts standing before her. The grip pinning her hips to the wall quickly switched to her neck, while another pair of hands yanked her clothes from her thin frame.  She screamed but with the echo's of New York traffic they went unnoticed.   
Then the hand grasping her throat began to lift her, she could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet. As the edges of her vision blurred to black, she suddenly felt the impact of the earth and the cool concrete against her cheek. Muffled shouts filled her head. She watched the two men race down the alley, their two shadows disappearing as she calmed her breathing.   
"Are you okay?" Sneakers approached her, crouching down to lift her head. She closed her eyes leaning into the figure's warm touch. When she looked up she was met with dark hair and very familiar brown eyes.

"Wednesday?"

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely be a multi chapter, I'm extremely excited about this plotline. Forgive the quality and please point out any spelling or grammatical errors. I wrote this in a rush.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
